1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to sporting equipment, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved racket handle and desiccant dispenser utilized in association with rackets of various sporting games to dispense a selective portion of desiccant powder about selective portions of the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of desiccant powder to absorb moisture during the playing of a sporting event is known in the prior art. Prior art devices have been relatively complex organizations and have been limited in the manner in which a desiccant powder may be selectively applied to various portions of an associated handle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 879,477 to Kruger sets forth an early application of incorporating associating apparatus into a tennis racket handle by counter-boring a tennis racket handle and inserting a weighted medium therewithin to assist in the swing of the racket by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,045,071 to Oldenbusch sets forth a dispenser positioned within the handle of an associated reflective mirror wherein an associated valve positioned within an underlying portion of the handle enables discharge of a toiletry powder therefrom as desired by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,563,352 to Fisher sets forth a tennis racket wherein the racket handle is provided with a hollow chamber to contain powder therein wherein a slidably removable disk positioned over a bore within a side of the handle enables selective removal of powder in the central chamber. As may be appreciated, this is a rather rudimentary form of powder dispensing, as opposed to the instant invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,008 to Delsack sets forth a means for discharging a desiccant chamber interiorly of a handle wherein a central chamber is provided with passageways leading to the handle surface to accept desiccant powder from the central chamber. The Delsack patent fails to set forth the selective application of the associated powder from a plurality of chambers as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,139 to Goldin sets forth a tennis racket handle wherein a cooling medium, such as a pressurized carbon dioxide gas, is positioned within the handle wherein passageways leading to the handle minimize perspiration and slippage due to the cooling effect of the medium positioned within the handle.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved racket handle and desiccant dispenser which addresses both the problems of effectiveness and ease of use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.